How to Be Like Massie Block
by gravity5
Summary: Do you ever wonder how Massie block seems effortlessly flawless, has the whole world wrapped around her finger, and can attract boys at the beat of her lashes, come inside to see this marvelous alpha guide Massie has produced. I changed the summary because I think that the other one was kind of boring.
1. Chapter 1: Hair Guide

Hey, this is my second fan fiction. I am so glad that you guys liked my first one. Check it out on my profile. I do not own the Clique or any of the characters. This is just fun. Give me an honest opinion.

Massie Block sprawled out onto her bed after a tiring day of school, drama, and shopping. She barely had enough time to get a massage! Her life was so hard. She decided to check her inbox. It was overflowing with e-mails from random people saying how much they loved her (so you know the usual). There were a few that caught her eye. They talked about how it must be cool to be her and how easy her life must be. Massie gasped. She thought, these people don't know about how hard it is being me. The levels of beauty and staying an alpha are really tiring to live up to. They must be crazy or jealous or both. An idea popped up in Massie's head. Why doesn't she just show them how hard her life is? After that, she wouldn't be questioned again. Her hair routine would do just nicely. As a bonus, she could laugh at the LBRs who dye their hair brown.

How to Be Like Massie Block

Hi people. Those of you out there may think I have the perfect life and I am effortlessly pretty. If you still think that, just look at the routine I have for my flawless hair.

*The Wash

I look for a well-fitting shampoo. There are many brands like Bumble & Bumble, Bedhead, Pantene, Herbal Essences, Motions, and more. I usually use Bumble & Bumble. First, soak the hair in water. Rub a half dollar amount of shampoo and massage onto the scalp area. Lather onto the other parts. Rinse until water runs out with no bubbles. Then, use a flat comb to comb out all the knots. I get some leave-in conditioner matching the brand I used for my shampoo. I use my half dollar method and run it through the middle and tips of the hair. I scalp my hair afterwards. I leave the conditioner in my hair for a few minutes while checking my blog. Lastly, I rinse with cold water to give the hair shine. I towel dry without rubbing the hair and scrunching it. If you want to blow dry…

*The Dry

Air drying is great but if I'm in a hurry or don't want to catch a cold, I blow dry. I separate my hair into 3 or more sections. I spray on some heat protector and get to work. Take one section and blow dry from the roots to the ends leaving the hair a bit damp. Repeat with other sections. Add a moisturizing or anti-frizz serum if needed. Adding a drop of olive oil is recommended. An insider for curly girlies: If you want straight hair, use some heat protector, straightening balm, and go through all the blow drying steps using a barrel brush to brush out the hair. Later, use a good quality straightener.

*The Style

If you are a person who is not satisfied with just putting in curlers or walking out with your hair down (like me) you need to find the perfect hair style with accessories. Choose one hair style.

The Traditional Ponytail: Hold the end of your hair with one hand and secure with elastic. Accessories: headband and small flower clip.

Mostly Half-up look: Gather the top section of the hair to the back of the head and create a small twist. Pin it in place. Pull the front sections of your hair out of the style and spritz with hair spray. Accessories: clips to hold your bangs in place.

Bent Ends: Use a curling iron to loosely curl just the ends of your hair, not rolling higher than the bottom of your earlobe. Finger comb and finish with a dry spray wax for texture. Accessory: Feather Drop Headband.

Low Twist: Part hair as normal. Start twisting the hair on one side of your head around to the back, keeping with the hairline. Gather more hair with each twist. Bring around t the opposite side so you've created a coil in the back and pull the ends of the hair into a low pony. Secure with elastic. Accessory: pretty ribbon.

Massie emailed it to everyone except for the losers like Layne Abeley and sent it. She flopped down on the bed for the second time and went to sleep.

I hope you like that guide type of fan fiction. Give me ideas on what to post. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Even Eyebrows

Massie came home from school looked over at her email. She found it flooded with responses to her guide. They all loved it and encouraged her to write more. Massie sighed and knew she had to give the people what they wanted. She decided to work on people's most weak point: their eyebrows. Massie may be able to strut the halls without having to tolerate the mono brows the girls had on their faces.

Hey guys. I'm here making another guide to help you guys with something that is hard to tame; the mini mane. By that, I mean your eyebrows. I'm going to help you get them as perfect as mine.

First, you should use a white eyeliner pencil to draw the desired shape of your brows. Next, you should tame the mini mane and use an eyebrow brush. You then use an eyebrow scissors or tweezers. Then, pick the right eyebrow pencil. For blondes, you should have the pencil match your darkest hair color on your brow. For read heads, go with sable. For a brunette, choose one shade lighter. Brush the inner corner of the eyebrow and then add a clear eyebrow gel or Vaseline. Maintain your arches by professionally shaping it every three months. For fine browns, tweezing is the best. For medium brows, use waxing. For heavy brows, threading is fast. To reduce pain, by pluck after hot showers, apply skin-numbing Anbesol, and pull skin taut to grab hairs at their base as you tweeze. Prevent post-tweezing trauma and use a brightening concealer to reduce redness.

Massie sent it to everyone she wanted and went to her homework.  
A/N: Hey. I haven't updated in a while. This is really short so I'm sorry. Give me some more suggestions and review. You know the deal. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3: Skin Care Routine

A/N: I have been gone for a while haven't I? I've been so busy writing Phineas and Ferb stories (check them out) that I have forgotten all about the Clique. I ahbviously need to catch up. Here we go!

Massie ran from the front door and straight to her computer. She was starting to get into these guide things. They are as addicting as Teen Vogue. She opened another Word Document and started a new guide.

Hey people! Massie is here with another installment on how to be like me. This is a skin care guide for all types of skin. This will teach you how to get skin as gorgeous as mine.

* Dry Skin

First, wash your face with an appropriate cleanser. It can be any brand like Clean and Clear or Neutrogena. Next, use a toner to help the moisturizer soak in. Then, put in the moisturizer of any kind. Later, use a day or sun cream to help protect your skin. Finally, wear mineral foundation or tinted moisturizer and apply during the day.

* Oily Skin

First, you have to stop touching your face because it will cause pimples. Next, you should tone, exfoliate, use a spot treatment, and lightly moisturize once in a while. Then, never pick or pop your pimples. Later, get all the necessary materials listed above and cotton pads, a cleanser, and a face mask. Finally, do this all twice a day every day.

* Normal Skin

First, you should use warm water and a cleanser for your skin type to wash your face. Next, get a moisturizer with an SPF of at least 15 to apply to all areas. At night, you should use a toner to remove extra makeup and dirt. Once a week, apply a face mask or exfoliate.

* Combination Skin

I'm not going to get into detail now so exfoliate, cleanse, moisturize, and use a spot treatment.

* Sensitive Skin

You should try out any products on a place which no one will make fun of if you get a rash like the inside of your elbow or your shoulder.

Massie smiled and sent it to the required people. Ah, she thought, I always love giving advice to helpless girls. She went on to do her homework.

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked it. I found out you can actually follow these tips if you want. Come on and try it and tell me if it works for you. Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4: Makeup Routine

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. It may come as a surprise to you but I do have a life outside of Fan fiction. I'm just telling you this so that you don't throw rotten tomatoes at me for keeping you waiting. Here it is!

Massie zoomed through the front door and flipped on her Mac Book. Lots of people have been giving her compliments at school and even got a gift basket from a slightly better looking LBR. She sat down and began to write.

Hey peeps. Massie is here with a new update on my guide. This one is makeup. For those people who want to look more beautiful, like me, follow these makeup styles.

* Smoky Eye

First, use black or grey eyeliner and line your top lid. Next, lightly line the bottom lid and smudge it. Then, brush black or grey eye shadow on just your lids. Lastly, spread a neutral color under your eyebrows.

* Violet Winter Look

First, get milky colored jumbo eyeliner and apply to lid and rub in. Next, get the lightest purple or violet eye shadow and apply all over lid. Then, take the darkest purple eye shadow and apply to outer half of eye concentrating on the crease. After that, take a blending brush and blend colors out. Later, use another purple like color to make a V from the corner of the eye and blend. Next, take the first color you used and use it under your brow. Take a sponge brush and take any purple color and apply on bottom lid. Later, line upper lash line with violet liquid eyeliner. Apply as needed. Coat your eyes with mascara. For the face, get a peach blush and apply. Then, add some peach lip gloss.

* Dark Winter Look

First, take a concealer and apply under your eyes. Next, add a milky eye shadow onto lid. Use a flat eye shadow brush of and apply an auburn color on the lid. Use another brush to get another rusty red color onto the lid and outer corners. Take another brush and apply a dark walnut color and blend into the crease. Then blend. Then, highlight under the brow. After that, apply mascara. For the face, add a medium pink blush to your face. And apply a dark coral lipstick lightly. Lastly, apply a lip gloss of the same color.

* Cat Eye

First, apply black gel eyeliner and apply to eyes. Don't pull on the skin too tightly. Apply more for a dramatic look. Next, start at the end of your eye and wing it out. Make the tip a little pointy by shaping it with a cotton ball. Lastly, apply a mascara to give you full lashes. For a more subtle look, make the lines thinner.

Massie emailed it to everyone and spun around in her chair. This update has got to get her a permanent spot on the social ladder and more followers of her blog. She rushed to finish her homework so she could update it.

A/N: I hope you people liked that update. I made it extra long. Tell me if these tips work in real life. Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5: Clothes I

A/N: I am so happy to see I had so many reviews. Well, 6 reviews, but it is a lot to me. I expect a review a chapter. Anyway, I decided to treat everyone with a new chapter. I have made it better and longer. I did not make up these outfits. Warning: Don't attempt to buy any of these outfits unless you are as rich as Massie Block.

Massie's POV

_Sigh. _Today was a great day. I have gotten more gifts from people and more compliments. Soon, everyone in OCD will know who I am when they have someone to thank for their new looks. I need to make a new one pronto. I'll just turn on my Mac Book and start.

How to Be Like Massie Block

Hey girls. I'm here to talk about the all important clothes. You can have flawless skin and the coolest hair around, but clothes make the woman. I have some outfits that will knock your socks off.

The Classy Look

A Hobbie Jersey T-shirt, Philip Lim Silk Bubble skirt, Vintage Heirloom Chanel Gold Chain Mailbag, Tiffany Bracelet, Love Locket and Chain, and GINA heels.

Ordinary Day Look

Vintage Cotton BL, Vanessa Bruno Athe mini skirt, Steven by Steve Madden Sun Kiss Hobo, Marroni Diamond Flower Ring, Bow Accent Knit Hunting Cap Beige, and Fendi Bow-Embellished Satin Pumps.

Fancy Look

Marc Jacobs Dress, Chanel vintage bag, Chanel Black Flower Ring, Gucci Flora Oversized Square Sunglasses, and Leather Ballet Flats in Green

Comfy Casual Look

Red Valentino Lilac Top, Alice + Olivia Mid-rise studded skinny jeans, Raffia Check Hobo Bag, and Tiffany Bracelet.

Going Out Look

Sleeveless silk-chiffon ruffle top, Vanessa Bruno Athe Mini Skirt, Double breasted leather jacket, Chanel Classic Quilted black evening bag, Tiffany Bracelet and Miu Miu open toe cage suede heels in navy

Rainy Day Look

Rick Owens Ribbed long sleeve T-shirt, Check scarf, Crinkled Glossy taffeta jacket, True Religion Rockstar Stella jeans in indigo, Juicy Couture Ring Bling Day Dreamer in Black bag, Leopard Print Angora Blend Beret, Saks Fifth Avenue Collection Ultimate Mini Umbrella, and UGGs.

Those are all the outfits I am giving you gals. I hope you're rich because each outfit probably costs $2000-$3000. Bye!

Massie's POV

Ha! That was the best one yet. I hope those girls become bankrupt because of it. Nah. I'm not that cruel. At least everyone will look better now.

A/N: And scene! You think I did a good job? Review, then. Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6: Clothes II

A/N: I haven't updated in a while. I was either busy or just too lazy. I have it now so no flames. This is clothes the second because the first one was just too expensive and I want you guys to try out the outfit ideas and tell me what you think.

Massie's POV

I skipped into the house late in the evening because I had the most magical night ever. I just had a date with Derrick Harrington. It was amazing. Oh yeah! I have to fulfill a promise to my loyal viewers (all 234, 989 of them) and start working on my next guide. Hm. Maybe I should downscale the clothes. Just this one thing, only because I'm in such a great mood.

How to be Like Massie Block

Hey girlies. I just had the best day ev-ah! Since I am in such a good mood, I am going to take pity on the lower class (Kuh-laire's) and give you alpha worthy outfit ideas for a lower price.

Smart and Stylish

Try a button down shirt with tailored pants for a sophisticated look, a skirt to keep it girly, or super bright shorts with oversized sunglasses.

Edgy

Wear caramel pants with a cozy cream sweater and cool boots.

Maxi

Try a slightly sheer emerald green maxi skirt with a soft printed tee-shirt and edgy-cropped do.

Bold Blazer

Take a classic blazer in a bold color and pair it with cute shorts and a striped shirt going vertical.

Oxfords Out/In

Wear this any time by adding oxford shoes, a feminine dress, tailored trousers, or you could add a blazer with a simple shorts and tee.

Loving' Layers

Layer two lightweight button downs over a classic gray tank and accessorize with necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

Stripes the Thing

Try a sailor tee with a sweet mini skirt and soft gray heels for a great look.

Statement Belt

Try a peplum-skirted dress with a simple wide belt and nude belts for a stylish waist-cinching statement.

Pleated Skirt

Pair a blue swishy skirt with a matching hair bow with white polka dots, and strappy heels

Massie's POV

Phew! Finally that is over! Oh, Alicia is on. I'll go talk to her.

Massiekur is signed on.

HOLAGURL is signed on.

HOLAGURL: Hey Mass!

Massiekur: What's up girlie?

HOLAGURL: What is up with these guides?

Massiekur: Don't worry. This is just to win popularity points. Anyway, didn't you want a school with less LBR's?

HOLAGURL: Well…

Massiekur: Exactly! Well, guess what? I went on a date with Derrington!

HOLAGURL: Give me all the deets.

A/N: The End. I'm sorry I kept you waiting and this is so short. There are a lot of outfits but only some alpha worthy. Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7: Nails and Exercise Weird?

A/N: I'm really sorry you guys. I seriously am. I just haven't been getting a lot of reviews so I kind of stopped writing. I also had other troubles but I'm down with school now. Here is a new installment. Don't worry. There will be a story after the guides.

Massie was already at her Mac Book ready to write a new installment.

Hey gurls. It's Massie Block, as if you didn't know. I'm here with a new installment on how to be like me. I decided to do a nail segment this time because Kuh-laire can't seem to stop biting her nails. I HOPE SHE'S READING THIS, but I don't need to explain myself to you people. Here it is.

*Start from Scratch

You should really grow out your nails so you can clip them to a reasonable length. They want to see your nails without a microscope.

*Use a Nail File

I know you guys know how to use these but if you're one of the unfortunate that don't, file in one direction (like the band) and don't go back at forth.

*Clear Time

You ah-bviously need to add clear nail polish. You may not add another color on top of it but it still looks classy.

*Check for Chips

Nails do grow, so file them evenly and add more clear polish if any have chipped off.

*CBR

CBR here means chipped beyond repair. When that happens, use the nail polish remover. Make sure it doesn't contain acetone. Who wants harsh chemicals on their body? That's why I ditch chem.

*Keep It Up

When your nails are perfect for you, file and clip now and again to keep them looking cool.

*Professionally

If you don't know how to pain color on your nails, paint a line in the middle of your nail and then do the other sides. It looks neat, thick, and less cakey (like most faces around here. Please read the makeup guide).

Wait! Thanks. I've been told my guides aren't long enuff so I have decided to make an exercise guide for those who really need to lose those pounds.

*Warm Up

I'm not talking about sitting by the fire drinking your inexpensive cocoa. You should try to get yourself pumped up before doing any exercise. Tearing a muscle is not hawt. Try jogging in place.

*Stretch

Yes, you should stretch. It may help get rid of stretch marks. Ironic, huh? Do some toe touches or butterflies.

*Run

You should do a run or light jog for at least 30 minutes. What, do you think you're going to stretch all day? Move it!

*Pump it Up

Try to do some sit-ups or crunches. They are good for your abbs. Guess who looks good in a swimsuit?

*Put it Down

Do like 10-15 pushups so you won't overwork yourself. Keep doing a set of those pushups with a break in between. It's time to show your muscle to some cute guys!

That's all on my guides. Don't expect this regularly.

Massie put her Mac Book down and went to sleep.

A/N: I know it sucks. Just work with me here. Tell me what other guides you want me to do. I have other ideas but only a few left. That's where the story comes in. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8: How to Act On a Date

A/N: Well, well, well. Look who decided to stumble along my story. Mua-ha-ha-ha! I'm in a Halloween mood. I got a lot a terrifying amount of reviews so I'm continuing. I bet this one will knock you dead. Happy Halloween!

Massie's POV

Let's just get right down to the good stuff.

Blog

Hey girlies. I hope you had a beautiful day. Let's get down to business. I'm not going to tell you how to act on a date. I'll give you the totally best tips.

Get Ready Early but Not Too Early

You need to get ready an hour before the date is supposed to happen. You can't get ready too early because you won't look or feel fresh. You know what happens if you get ready too late. Take a shower…

Plan Your Outfit

You need a perfectly cool outfit for your date. If it is a beach date, wear some white shorts, a tank top, and a sun hat. If it is a movie date, wear a cute skirt, a flowy top, and some flats. If it is a restaurant date, wear a dress or top with skirt and some heels. Make sure you have a purse to bring money. Bring about $20.

Approach

You need to look like a fun girl who knows her limits. When you see him, say hi and smile. If you are on a group date, be social. If not, talk to him. Ask questions and get to know him.

If you are at the movies…

Cry like your life depends on it. Say stuff like "That is so romantic and lean on his shoulder. Try to cry at a really sad scene. He wouldn't want you blubbering like a baby at a comical joke. That reminds me, don't cry too loud or too saliva-y.

If at dinner…

Ask him what he wants first. If you want to, especially if you wear glasses, lean over and ask him what the menu says.

If you asked him out…

You need to pay. If he insists, let him.

The Farewell

You met the guy, had a fun date, now it's time to say goodbye. Don't cry. You can exchange numbers or e-mails. Hug him or give him a peck on the cheek.

Check

Did you do everything wrong? Were you flirting with his guy friends? Did you eat sloppily? Did you blubber? Did you stare off into space and forget about him? If you answered no to all of those, you had a successful date.

Massie's POV

Finally, Claire is on.

Massiekur is on.

Claire Bear is on.

Massiekur- Hey Claire. What's up?

Claire Bear- I'm worried about your blog.

Massiekur- Is it getting TOO popular?

Claire Bear- Kind of. You're giving people advice you would only give the PC. What is up with that?

Massiekur- Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen with a bunch of not so pretty girls. Just imagine someone like Olivia Ryan trying to do something.

Claire Bear- Well...

Massiekur- Exactly. Don't worry. I'll handle it.

A/N: Who liked? Who loved it? I don't take less or I will…turn you into Massie Block! Blah! Review and Happy Halloween.


	9. Chapter 9: Shower Guide

A/N: Hey Massie lovers. I'm Gravity5 and I'm here with a new guide. This won't be an ordinary guide. It might seem like a waste of time because you already do this or it may inspire you and show you what you've been doing wrong.

*Massie's POV*

I love today. Today is a good day. Today is a regular, good day. I may just make a guide for this good day. I have an A! I have a date! I wasn't late! Shopping is great!

*How to Be Like Massie Block*

Happy Veterans Day! I'm Massie Block. I have an unusual guide for you guys that I hope will please you. It is…a shower guide. I'm not saying that you smell (well, not all of you) but this is an enhanced shower guide that will have the guys and girls wanting to come closer.

*Materials Needed:

Preferably micro-fiber washcloth

Preferably micro-fiber towel

A nice smelling spray of perfume or body spray

A loofah

Body Wash

Salt Scrub

Shampoo and Conditioner

* Steps

Turn the knob or whatever you do to the right temperature. Make sure it's not too hot or too cold.

Spray some perfume in the shower and close the door/curtains tightly.

Wash your hair like the earlier guide stated. (Chapter 1)

Shave your legs, armpits, and other places. Make sure to use a nice smelling shaving cream and that it matches your body wash and perfume.

Pour some of the matching body wash on the loofah. Spread it on your body. Let is set for about 30 seconds and wash it off.

Use the salt scrub. This does not need to match unless it has a smell. Scrub it in, wait for approximately 30 seconds and wash it off.

Immerse yourself in the water one more time and fin!

Did you do well, young grasshopper? If you…

Used matching smells

Had the salt scrub and

Remembered to wash behind your ears

You have passed by a mile. Do remember to wash behind your ears. It is actually important and it's sad that people don't remember that. I have 2 more guides for you. They'll be coming up next. Later.

A/N: I know it's short! I'm just trying to finish up so I can show you the surprise. I hope you liked it, though. Review guys.


	10. Chapter 10: Schedule Time!

A/N: I have gotten so many nice reviews that I have decided to put my other stories on hold and write this one just for you guys. It's not over for a long shot. I am now going to give you a special guide. We have just one more guide and then a special surprise. Not this one though. This is not the last guide.

*Massie POV*

I'm in such a funk. Alicia seems to be keeping some juicy gossip away from me, Dylan has been pigging out with my gift baskets even though I told her all that candy will go straight to her thighs, Kristen has been MIA all week for some speech thing, and Claire has been the only one by my side. At least I have the 9,000,000 followers on my blog. Yeah! I have that many followers. Maybe a new installment on my guides will cheer me up.

*Blog*

Chicas, I have something new for you. This shall be the…schedule guide! You guys may think, "Who needs the schedule guide. I can handle doing things myself." Well, you're wrong as always. This is incorporating all of my guides into one. You think you can balance all this?

6:00- Wake up to your favorite song or I just wake up to Bean barking.

6:02- Do my morning Yoga.

6:30- Shower with the Shower and Hair Washing Guide and Wash your face.

7:00- Style your hair as suggested in the hair styling guide or look it up in a Teen Vogue magazine.

7:30- Get dressed in an excellente outfit from the Clothes1 and 2 guides.

7:40- Eat a healthy breakfast like some bread, eggs, fruit salad, whatever Inez makes me…

7:50- Get on the Range Rover and pick up the PC.

8:00- Class starts and I'm ready to dominate.

3:00- School's out and it's time to go to the Mall or the Spa.

4:00- Drop off PC and do some grueling HW.

5:00- I usually take this time to reguvinate myself with a little R&R.

6:00- Dinner time!

6:30- Take Bean for his nightly walk.

7:00- Blog for all of you people.

7:30- Read some magazines.

8:00- Text the PC or some other friends.

8:30- Put on some silk PJ's.

8:35- Pick out Beans and my clothes for tomorrow.

9:00- Call Alicia secretly and discuss the Gossip Points for the day.

9:30- Update the Current State of the Union AKA the CSOTU.

9:45- Wash my face and put on lotion.

10:00- Get some not so needed beauty sleep. (Yawn!)

What do you think? I know it's great. Sorry it's so short but a day is only so long. Goodbye and don't let the bedbugs bite.

A/N: So, how's that for a guide. They only get better. Stay tuned for the last guide and the big surprise. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11: How to Be An Alpha

A/N: Hey guys. It has been a long time coming since I've made a guide. I've been everywhere and back trying to decide whether to give up on this or start anew. Through the reviews, I know I can't do. My heart's still beating and it's still working. I don't need a million dollars though it is helping me to get a new laptop because this one is done. Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! This goes to the song Feel Again by One Republic. I have this last guide and a surprise to tell you at the end.

*How to Be An Alpha*

* Be nice with a mean side.

*Get people to trust you.

*Get a bunch of friends and make a clique.

*Always look ah-mazing!

*Hang out with your clique a lot but have other friends.

*Flirt with cute guys.

*Keep a good schedule.

*Never point out your flaws.

*Seem perfect all the time.

* Be somewhat intimidating.

*Host parties and exclusive sleepovers.

*Have a reasonable weight.

*Have a way to communicate with others.

*Keep up with trends and start them.

*Keep up with gossip and gossip about that.

*Don't have any drama.

*Don't be a goody two shoes.

*Have good posture.

*Make sure you check on your appearance in school.

*Have a purse full of emergency beauty supplies.

*Never give anyone an excuse to laugh at you.

*Create stylish outfits.

*Know how to plan revenge.

*Know how to fight off another clique.

*Have some money.

*Keep up with your grades.

*Have a life outside of your clique and school like yoga or gymnastics.

*Be the boss.

*Be the Alpha.

A/N: No matter what you say, this is not short. If you follow each and every guide, you will be as popular as Massie. I have a surprise for you! I'm going to add a story onto this. Be ready for a ton of Massie and huge clique fights. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12: Alphas Faux Sure

A/N: I have been MIA for a couple of months but it's because I have been preoccupied with other stories but I'm back and will be starting with regular updates. Here we go. This will be in Massie's POV.

*How to Be Like Massie Block*

Ah! It's a wonderful day. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire are being tense and it's killing my mood.

"Guys, why are you so tense?" I ask.

"We're worried about your blog," Alicia spoke up.

"We feel that you're giving up too much PC info," Dylan agreed.

"The LBR might rise up and take our position," Kristen added.

"Olivia might start a clique and be the alphas of the school," Claire concluded.

"You guys are crazy. We can take a couple of EWs with some makeup and a new hairdo. We are the Pretty Committee. They basically worship us. Even the guys think we're the best. Now let's get in there, strut our stuff, and show those losers who we are," I say.

We quickly apply some lip gloss and step through the front door. There we saw our worst nightmare. We saw a bunch of LBRs glammed up in designer clothes, Teen Vogue makeup, and flirting with the cutest boys, our boys.

"We should have seen this coming," Dylan announced.

"She may be even prettier than Massie," I hear one boy say.

I steam up inside and demand to know what the heck happened here. The flurry of fashion was put to an abrupt halt and the hallways were cleared. Out strutted Olivia Ryan, Strawberry McAdams, Layne Abeley, and some other losers I don't bother to remember. They walk right up to us and smile.

"Remember us? Sure you do," Olivia greets.

"What the heck is going on here?" I demand.

"We're just taking our spots as the alphas of the school," Strawberry scoffed.

"Layne, why?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I just needed a change, a social change," Layne apologized.

"Layne! Let's leave these LBRs," Olivia ordered.

"Hey! LBR is my thing," I snap._ Copycat. _

"It's mine, now and every little slang word you use. You think I don't hear the Duh-livia jokes you make about me. See you later, Trashy. I mean, you know what, that's exactly what I mean," Olivia laughed as she walked away and the rest followed.

We stood there, for once, defeated. This is the most horrible experience I've ever had in my life. I don't even think, when it comes, child birth will top it. We waited until the end of the day and agreed we needed a PC meeting ASAP.

*My house*

"Girls, we need a game plan," I declare.

"Maybe we could spread some mean gossip," Alicia suggested, the ever gossip queen.

"No, they've become more powerful. We need to think of something lower, but more powerful," I disagree.

"Maybe we could get them kicked out," Kristen suggested.

"Too extreme without getting kicked out ourselves. We still need EWs, not just LBRs. Any more suggestions?" I ask.

The place was silent.

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and I hope I can update on Valentine's Day. Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13: Planning

**A/N: It's almost the Super Bowl and I'm going to watch it from beginning to end! Even if you don't like football, you will feel compelled to watch the Super Bowl or risk not getting what anyone is saying. That's why I'm posting this today and not tomorrow. That was me a couple of days ago when I forgot how lazy I am and never actually posting this story. Here is what I came up with. Here we go!**

*My House*

"Come on! We have to come up with something!" I say. "We can't have those LBRs take our throne. We own that throne. What am I kidding? We paid and placed that throne. We can't give it up now. Not without a good fight," Massie announced.

"That's it!" Claire yelled.

"What, Claire?" I asked.

"That's what they want us to do! They want us to fight with them and then fight with ourselves. When we're in the midst planning the next attack on each other, they'll stand back and make the rest of the school watch the show. We need to break them up by killing each of them with kindness and doing a little scheming," Claire explained.

"Claire, that's the most brilliant idea I have ever heard you say in my entire life!" I cheered hugging her.

"One problem. How do you be nice?" Alicia asked.

"Oh come on. It's not like you've never been nice before," Claire replied.

"I don't think any of us can be _sweet _to those losers like you, Claire," Kristen stated.

"Teach us to be nice!" Dylan pleaded.

"I will teach all of you, especially Massie," Claire agreed.

"Hey, I'm nice!" I defended.

"Would you ever let me borrow your Special Edition Miu Miu shoes?" Claire tested.

"Not in a million years," I reply instantly.

"See, you couldn't be nice to save your life," Claire pointed out.

"Fine. How do you be nice?" I asked.

"First of all, you need to have a happy and cheerful attitude all the time. There is no such thing as gossip points or model blank faces. Next, you have to compliment people no matter how much you want to make fun of them. Then, you give them gifts to show you care. Maybe a bracelet or necklace. Finally, you should always be there to help them out," Claire explained.

"That sounds like a lot of hard work," Alicia groaned.

"We will try," Dylan agreed.

"Okay, girls. Let's be nice," Massie announced.

**A/N: I'm sorry to cut this short but I have a big problem. You see, when I was writing this story the first time, I wasn't planning on making a story at the end. Now that I am looking back on it, I found out that I made a clique to rival them. Then I asked, "Who are the other girls?" I remembered I hadn't made names for them yet. Sorry. You guys should send in your own OC's so I can have more material to work with and update faster. Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14: Push, I'll Hug You Back

**A/N: NO NEW CHAPTER! READ BOTTOM! Hi everyone. In this fanfic, you will see what no other Clique writer has written before. You will experience what no one has ever experienced. This is a mind boggling, stomach churning, mostly confusing chapter, the most mind boggling, stomach churning, mostly confusing chapter you will ever see. The Clique...will be nice. Claire nice. Another thing, read any story by BACONCUPCAKES. That writer is ah-mazing! **

*OCD Art Classroom*

"Hey Olivia!" I greeted.

"Hey Massie," she replied uneasy.

"Isn't art fun? I love the way we get to do whatever we want and draw the cutest things like bunnies and puppies," I squealed.

"Um, yeah. Listen, sorry to burst your bubble but I've made my own blog and have installed my own guides. Check this one out," Olivia directed holding up her phone.

How to Be Like Olivia Ryan

OMG! Hey guys. Well, you are mostly girls but I hope that guys can read this too. This is a blog that will be how to be like me. Here is my first guide.

*How to Start a Clique

Okay, first you have to pick your girls. They can already be popular or losers who can be given a serious makeover. Don't have any more than 5 or things will go crazy. Give them an invite on cute puppy paper. Wait, I did that. Don't copy me. Then, you can give your clique a name. Ours is Haute Topic. Make up your own but make it good. Not something trashy like the Pretty Committee. After that, you need to have a sweet carpool. Make sure it's a nice car like a Hummer. Range Rovers are so out. No one leaves the car until they're a 9! At the end of the day, you may want to wind down but not alone. Go shopping with your BFFs, go to Starbucks, or have Friday night sleepovers. Also, you have to throw the hottest parties. Have the coolest people and a few LBRs so they can feel left out. Everyone should know about it. Have food, games, and killer music. Don't die, though. Make up some cute lingo for your clique. We have LBR, HART, and C- but make up your own as I said. You need a cell phone or laptop because you need to KIT with your BFFs. Now, I will solve the ever daunting problem of boys. Flirt with your eyes, your body, or through your intelligent words. Ooh, vocab word! Finally, make sure everyone knows you and are on good terms with everyone.

~If people hate you, they only envy,

Olivia Ryan.

*OCD Art Room*

"What do you think?" Olivia asked.

_You disgustingly ugly little liar, _I thought. "That was amazing! You have great writing skills. I would love for you to do more so we can be blogging buddies!" I smiled.

"Whatever," Olivia barked. "What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask all innocent.

"Where are your signature comebacks?"

"What?"

"You know, your comebacks. I'll give an example. Did I invite you to my BBQ? Then why are you all up in my grill?"

"That sounds mean. I would never say something like that."

"Arg!"

"Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the office?"

"Get away from me!"

"Olivia, that's not very nice!" Cam yelled. "Come on, Massie. You can sit next to me."

Olivia boiled as Massie giggled next to Cam.

*OCD Math*

"Hey Layne. What's up?" Kristen asked.

"Look, I am not going to give up Olivia's clique. She's fun and cool unlike how you guys treated me," Layne barked.

"Oh no. That's not what I was going to say at all. I was going to ask if you wanted to sit next to each other?" Kristen asked.

"What for?" Layne questioned.

"We could help each other if we get stuck. Not to brag, but I have an A in Math and I would be glad to help!" Kristen said.

"Whatever. Just don't disappoint me," Layne agreed.

They sat down as class began to start.

"Hello, class. For Math, we will be recapping on inequalities," the teacher announced. "Now, 3x+75. Solve the problem."

"-2/3x," Kristen answered immediately. (I'm not a Math person so can someone tell me if it's the right answer."

"Correct," the teacher replied.

Kristen beamed.

"How did you do that?" Layne asked.

"I could always come to your house and tutor you. We could be BFFs and have sleepovers and pretend we're studying when our parents show up. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Kristen squealed.

"That's torture! Why would I want to be in a house alone with you without any witnesses?" Layne spat.

"Well, we could always go to your house. I bet it's big and we could always talk to your brother if we have any trouble," Kristen tried.

"Thanks but no thanks," Layne replied. "I don't hang with freaks."

*OCD Science*

"OMG! I love your bracelet. It really matches your skin tone," Alicia squeaked.

"Like you know anything about fashion," Strawberry McAdams sneered.

"I totally know a bunch about fashion. I know fashion lingo, I read fashion magazines, and my great grandpa has actually met Coco Chanel," Alicia rambled.

"Save it. I just need to get this class over with so I won't have to be with the likes of you," Strawberry snapped.

"I love this class. I can feel the chemistry in the room," Alicia told her as she winked at Josh.

"Leave Josh alone. He's mine and you can't have him," Strawberry ordered.

"I really like Josh, too," Alicia said.

"Well, too bad. He likes me and I like him and you can't do anything about it because you'll do anything I say. Now butt out," Strawberry ordered.

"I love competition! It really gives me an edge. Like in science, I actually like trying to beat everyone and get the best grade. Do you know how much I want us to be lab partners?" Alicia squeaked.

"Not as much as me," Strawberry answered.

"Class, we will begin the day by choosing new lab partners, meaning I will choose them. Andrew Baker with Shandra Luna. Derrick Harrington with May Foster. Alicia Rivera with Strawberry McAdams. Josh Hotz with Cher Lloyd," the teacher droned.

"Ugh, Cher Lloyd. Isn't she the girl who wants to become a singer? In her dreams," Strawberry sneered, angry.

"I've heard her sing and I think she's great," Alicia added.

"Who asked you?" Strawberry snapped. She groaned and hid her head in her hands.

*OCD English*

"No no no!" LBR #1 groaned. Wait, I am not giving her a name or a description. NO! I asked for OCs and none came so they will be referred to as LBR 1 and LBR 2. Got that!

"I know it may seem kind of lame at first but you get used to it," Dylan suggested.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," LBR 1 said.

"I was only trying to help. Maybe we could help each other. Let's sit next to each other," Dylan squeaked.

"Let's not," LBR 1 burned.

"Class, we will be beginning with popcorn phrases. I want one person to start with a word and the rest of the class has to finish the sentence," the English teacher started.

"Life."

"Without"

"Kristen," LBR 1 added.

"Fills," Kristen added.

"My."

"Bowl."

"Of."

"Rice."

"Last one," the teacher concluded.

"My."

"Pet."

"Kristen," LBR 1 added.

"Is."

"Really."

"Nice," Kristen added.

"Congratulations. Let us get on with the lesson," the teacher announced.

LBR 1 face palmed.

*OCD History*

"Welcome to the wonderful world of History. Tell me, what happened in the war of 1812?" the teacher droned.

"Isn't he a bore?" Claire whispered.

"Don't talk to me," LBR 2 ordered.

"Right, you want to actually listen to the lesson. Listen, the girls and I are having a sleepover Friday. Do you want to drop by?" Claire invited.

"Anything planned by you freaks is bound to be trouble. No thanks," LBR 2 scoffed.

"It's ok. There's always next week," Claire suggested.

"I'll check my schedule to see if I have room for your pity party," LBR 2 said.

"Miss. Lyons and the girl next to her, do you want lunch detention?" History asked.

They shook their heads.

"Good," he continued.

"Stay away from me!" LBR 2 hissed.

"I haven't done anything," Claire defended.

"That is it! Miss Lyons and the girl she's talking with, you're going to lunch detention!" History declared.

"Sir, you said all helping the Block Family Benefit get no lunch detention today," Claire pointed out.

"Fine. But the other girl, you are going to lunch detention!" History ordered.

LBR groaned and glared daggers into Claire.

**A/N: HELLO! I'm having a dilemma right now. You see, the Clique apparently had their own web series. I've been here for hours and have not found it yet. If you know a link, PM me. Hey, I tried to make a longer chapter. Did it work? I hope so because I stayed up for a while writing this. Yes, they will be called LBR 1 and 2 until I get some OCs rolling by the next chapter. If you didn't catch it, I sneaked a guide in there just for you. Other than that, see you next time. Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

**A/N: I know. This is earlier than usual. I just want to get this story done and then continue with the guides. I've already written like 7 guides but you keep requesting so I keep writing. I know, hard work. This is dedicated to all my reviewers, especially Guest who requested this guide and miyame chan who actually sent in an OC. **

*In The Car*

I can't believe I was nice for a day. Oh well. I'll just check my phone. What? Another How to Be Like Olivia Ryan?

*How to Be Like Olivia Ryan*

Hey guys. This is Olivia. Do you need a makeover? Does your clique need a makeover? Well, I have the perfect guide for you! This is Miss Ryan's Makeover Guide.

Step 1: Point out flaws.

Do you have a large nose? Are your eyes too narrow? Do you have a lot of acne? Find out what problems you need to fix.

Step 2: Start on top.

Your hair is something everyone starts off with. Decide if you want to get it colored with highlights. Don't go dying your whole hair green! Learn some new hairstyles and work a curling iron. Make sure your hair is always brushed and looking perfect.

Step 3: Your Hygiene.

I know what you think. What's hygiene? I didn't even know until yesterday. You just have to brush your teeth with whitening toothpaste, get some good showering soaps and gels, and wash your hair when you need to with a quality shampoo and conditioner.

Step 4: Shopping

You know the term that the clothes don't make the man? That's wrong! Don't follow IT AT ALL! Would you ever want to hang out with someone with sagging jeans, a filthy old shirt, and beat up old tennis shoes? NO! You have to get cute tops, sweaters, blouses, skirts, jeans, yoga pants, boots, oxfords, heels, and flats. You will also need jewelry like bracelets, necklaces, pearls, rings, and earrings. They have to be the latest style so search fashion magazines like Teen Vogue, Elle Girl, Seventeen, GirlsLife, etc.

Step 5: Makeup

You will need concealer, foundation, bronzer, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss, lipstick, and lipliner. DO NOT cake on your makeup. It looks tacky and horrible. Look up videos and tutorials for cute looks for everyday or for parties. I personally like Kandee Johnson from YouTube.

Step 6: Personality.

NO piercing unless on your ears, no bad language unless necessary, no anime unless it's cute, no action figures, no cartoons unless they're mature, and no lucky braided bracelets. You have to sit nicely, have good posture, compliment people, greet people, talk to boys, and be a social butterfly.

Step 7: Body

You have to exercise. I dance so I use that and yoga as my daily exercise. You don't necessarily have to do that. You can cheer, do basketball, or work out at the gym.

Step 8: Maintain

You think you're on top for now? Look out! Someone will try to pull you back down to the bottom. Maintain your social status. Look like a 10 and be number 1!

Thanks for reading! Goodbye!

*Story*

How dare she?

"Mass, have you looked at Duh-livia Ryan's new post?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. How dare she continue her guides after we were so nice to her?" I ask, disgusted.

"Well, when she was mean to us, did we back down?" Dylan questioned.

"No," Massie admitted. "We need to think of a game plan. Does anyone have any gossip on them?"

The car was silent.

"No one?" Massie demanded.

"I'm sorry," Kristen apologized.

"All we can do is wait," Claire suggested.

The car became silent again.

*Olivia's House*

"Do you think the PC saw that?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. Who didn't?" Jenny asked.

Name: Jenny Dowell

Age: 13

Appearance: She has stringy straight blonde hair that reaches mid-back and blunt bangs that she refuses to cut or clip even if it's getting in the way of her vision. Her hair is currently streaked with brown since she puts streaks in it every other year. Her brown eyes are big and the most expressive part of her face. Jenny is a bony, fair-skinned girl who is taller than most of her classmates - but not in a super model kind of way more like I'm-feeling-awkward kind of way.

Personality: Jenny may not be the usual carefree artist type, but she definitely is an artist. She's a fun girl and whenever she tells stories, it's not the stories that make her friends laugh - it's the (weird) facial expressions she unconsciously does. She can be a chatterbox at times, which may be the reason why she doesn't perfect most of her tests but that doesn't mean she can't step up her game if she wants to. Jenny also likes to share news to others, but the different kind from Alicia's gossip news - she shares really unusual stuff she gathers from the radio or internet.

Clothing Style: Casual-cute with a mix of daring accessories or make-up

Hobbies: drawing, dancing (more on the dancing trends or creative her own weird moves), talking

"I know right!" Leslie said.

Name: Leslie Right

Age: 13

Appearance: Black hair with brown highlights. She has pin straight hair cut o her shoulder. She has hazel eyes mixed with green. She is tall and dark skinned.

Personality: She hated fashion until she met Olivia. She is a real party girl who is up for any fun. She is a usual troublemaker and uses her looks to get her out of trouble.

"Can we stop?" Layne asked.

"Why?" Strawberry asked.

"The PC is just going to stop us and I've lost a friend through all of this. I don't know about you, but I miss my old friends and don't want all this drama. I'm sorry but I'm leaving," Layne says leaving the room.

The rest get a realization and start leaving one by one leaving Olivia alone in the room.

"I really am stupid. I need to fix this by taking down my stupid blog and make Alicia my BFF again," Olivia announced determinedly.

*School the next day*

The PC and I were ready for another day to face complete humiliation from our peers. The first person we saw, sadly, was Olivia.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I came to apologize," Olivia started.

"Too late for that," Dylan spat.

"Hear me out. I am really sorry. I was so caught up in getting new friends that I didn't realize that I would lose very good friends in the process. Would you please forgive me?" Olivia pleaded.

"I forgive you!" Alicia squealed hugging her.

"I guess we forgive you," I decide.

"Now get out there!" Kristen cheered.

"Let's get back to being mean," I say.

Claire sighs and I wink at her.

_It's so good to be me._

We strut into the school with our heads up high and our model blank stares. The stares were back on us and it felt good.

**A/N: That was the last chapter of the story story. I will still accept all requests for guides. Ciao! **


	16. Chapter 16: How To Win A Clique Fight

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! It's been a really really messed up month. 31 days a torture, 7 days a bitter. My computer wasn't working on me. I was really thinking that I would need to quit her. No, no, no! The fans. Oh, oh, oh! Fanfiction. I've missed you! Oh, oh, oh! Oh yes. I've come back! I am here with some new How to Be Like Massie Block for all of you. I think I've done so many guides but I've still managed to come up with more ideas. You think I've left you, eh? You thought wrong. **

*How To Be Like Massie Block*

As you all know, Olivia, her friends, and my friends had a little incident even though we came out on top. Don't you like coming out on top when you have clique fights? Wait, you don't. Of course you don't! That's why I'm going to teach you.

How to Win a Clique Fight.

1. Have a Clique.

Power is in numbers, people. If a bunch of tigers fought off a lion, who do you think would come on top? Get some friends together and stay close.

2. Make a Strategy.

This requires a meeting with your clique. Have all of you meet somewhere to devise a plan to overthrow the other clique.

3. Assess the Problem.

You need to acknowledge that you may be losing and you need to win this desperately. Also, you need to know what the clique has done to you.

4. Do Some Research.

Get some people to dish out some gossip on the clique and stalk their Twitters and Instagram for anything embarrassing.

5. Lay Out the Plan.

Go back to the meeting place and tell everyone what they need to do with the now given information. For example, if the clique leader is afraid of dogs, have all of your friends bring a bunch of them from the animal shelter and make her pet them.

6. Embarrassment.

That is a key factor in taking down the clique. You need to find anything that embarrasses them. It will drive them out of the school.

7. Comebacks.

You know how pro I am at that. You need to come up with your own and use them for fighting face to face.

You{Did I invite you to my BBQ?

Person{No.

You{Then why are you up in my grill?

8. Presentation.

You need to still look like you have a life. Go shopping and look pretty while defeating your enemies.

9. The Big Finish.

Something needs to top it all off. This will absolutely crush them and make sure they never come back to hurt you.

10. Keep It That Way.

Now that you've got them off your back, you need to show them that they can't just up and mess with you. Slightly hurt them from time to time to keep them in check.

You're going to find these tips useful some day. Goodbye!

**A/N: Yeah. I am running out of ideas. It's hard to admit but I am. You guys can review or PM me with your own ideas for guides. I can't do all the work by myself. Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17: How to Do the Walk and Talk

**A/N: My friends and wonderful followers, how are you doing? My Massie side has been a little bit on hiatus. This blog will just be cute and to the point. I hope all of you are following these tips. I might update the makeup one if you're lucky. **

*How to Be Like Massie Block*

Hi my beautiful friends. This is Mimi here. I mean, hi girls. This is Massie Block. Even after that horrible incident, I will keep posting more beautiful guides for the world to see. This will be one interesting post. You'll love it.

*How to Make an Entrance*

You and your clique is all glamourized with the newest fashions, the perfect makeup, and almost hold the school in the palm of your hands. You just need to perfect the walk. You know what it is. As the doors open, the supermodels of the school strut down the halls looking mysterious and exclusive at the same time. You basically clear the hallways so that they don't knock you down and you can admire their clothes and hair. That is the walk. You need to perfect it. Not to the best of your ability, you need to have it down.

1. Pick a song.

You guys need to have a beat to walk to. Try an upbeat song like Some Nights by Fun or Blah Blah Blah by Kesha. Do not pick a slow song like Stay by Rihanna or else you'll have people begging you to clear the hallway so they can get to class. Don't choose a super fast song like I Love It by Icona Pop or else you'll look like a wannabe who just wants to get to class before the real clique comes.

2. Have the count.

It is usually the alpha that counts out the beat but the beta, gamma, or delta can count it out. 5, 6, 7, 8.

3. Make the formation.

Some say this should be done before but it should always be done after. Now that you know who is counting out, you know who should be in the middle next to the alpha. So, the formation is:

gamma-beta-alpha-delta-epsilion

4. Walk to the Beat.

Now it's time to walk. Scratch that, strut, to the beat of the music. Have blank model stares or look like you're having the time of your lives. When people say hi, give them a slight smile because ignoring them completely is just plain rude, even for me.

5. Watch it All Go Down.

When you have finished your walk and passed a corner, take a peek at how people react. **Never** look at the background while you're walking.

Do you think this is over? I think not. Since you are here reading this exciting entry of this blog, I'm going to teach you how to make one almost as good as it.

Here is some blog criteria:

*fashion tips

*makeup tips

*hair tips

*celebrity gossip

*special features

*insiders

*school gossip

*celebrity fashion

*latest stores

*latest fashions

*the newest trends

*the dos and don'ts

*boy advice

*boy stories

*controversial issues (Flats or Pumps, anyone?)

*polls

*quizzes

*contact

*and just plain posts about your life.

If you're asking me how come I'm not doing this now, it's because I'm making these guides for you people and if you want me to stop making guides, I will just set down my Fendi purse and not show you pictures. Though, you aren't the boss of me.

I hope you enjoyed this exciting entry. I've already gotten 5,000,000 followers and even more on Instagram. Awesomeness. Ciao!

**A/N: Thank you to whoever gave me this wonderful idea. I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much. Now that I have time, I will post twice as much. Thank you for waiting. If you have any more ideas not previously used. If not, I will start wrapping up this story and be continuing with other ones. Maybe they'll be Clique related. See you guys later. Ciao!**


End file.
